Forbidden Love
by TudorRose1501
Summary: Bessie Howard is the beautiful daughter of the Duke of Norfolk and Anne Boleyn's cousin and best friend. So what will happen when Bessie falls for a Seymour, an enemy of the Howards and the brother to Anne's rival...
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

 _1515, Kenninghall_

Lady Bessie Howard sat in the window seat of her spacious chambers at her family home, Kenninghall. She was looking out to the beautiful gardens; the lake was glistening in the sun as a few swans drifted across the water, and all the flowers had bloomed in the summer, turning the garden into a colourful paradise. Mrs Morley, Bessie Howard's old nurse, waddled into Bessie's Chambers, her old, bulky frame preventing her from moving nimbly.

'How are you today my lady?' Mrs Morley asked, as she went about the room carrying out her duties.

'I am well thank you dear Mrs Morley, I was just admiring the gardens, I do love them in the summer' Bessie replied.

'Aye, my lady, they are lovely. I passed your father the Duke on the way here, I am just warning you he may be on his way'

Bessie immediately leapt up, smoothing her blue gown down and adjusting her hood on her head so it covered her golden blonde waves more modestly. The Duke of Norfolk always expected his daughters to present themselves as neatly as possible no matter where they were, due to their ranks as ladies.

At that moment, the door flung open and Bessie's father strode into the room. Bessie sank into a deep curtsey and looked up into those dark beady eyes that scared her so much.

'Good Morrow my daughter, I come here with exciting news'.

Bessie waited expectantly, her hands clasped in front of her, hoping that her father would tell her about a new gown, or even, she thought excitedly, he would take her to serve Queen Katherine.

'I have secured for you a place at the court of Queen Claude of France. You will learn to become an accomplished lady, and if God allows it, you will find a wealthy French Duke to marry. This is a great honour Elizabeth, why do you look at me like a lost pup?'

Bessie was in shock. She couldn't leave her lady mother and her home. London was far enough, but France? Bessie felt tears threatening. She didn't want to be in another country, where she knew no one and could just about speak their language fluently.

'But Father, could I not serve Queen Katherine?' she asked timidly.

The Duke's black eyes flashed dangerously. 'I worked hard to get you a place at the French court daughter. You are in your 10th year, a perfect age to leave home and become a proper lady. You will leave in a weeks' time, and I do not want any more complaints Elizabeth'.

The tone of her father's voice stopped the retort she was about to say. Norfolk abruptly walked out the room and the door slammed shut behind him. Bessie sank slowly to a chair close to her, still shocked that her father was sending her to France.

'Do not worry my lady, I have heard lovely things about Queen Claude and a few other English ladies will be sent there too. Think of the gorgeous new gowns you will have, and the amazing palaces you will travel around.'

Mrs Morley's words comforted Bessie only a little; she was not looking forward to going at all.

 **Author Note**

 **Hi guys, any reviews will be welcomed :) I have a clear idea of where I'm going with this story but any ideas will be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

 _1515, France_

Bessie was ushered into a room by Madame Colbert, who oversaw Queen Claude's maids of honour. The room was full of young girls chattering away in French, and as soon as they noticed Bess, the whispering started. Bessie had arrived a few days later than the other maids of honour, and already she felt out of place. Bessie kept her blonde head low to hide her flaming cheeks as she was shown to her bed. As she started unpacking her belongings, trying not to draw attention to herself, a dark haired girl appeared in front of her.

'Bonjour enchanté de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Anne Boleyn. Nous n'avons pas rencontré avant, mais nous sommes cousins ' (Hello delighted to meet you, my name is Anne Boleyn. We haven't met before but we are cousins.)

 _This was the girl father told me about_ , thought Bessie, _and he also said she had an older sister._

'Bonjour, cousin Anne. Je m'appelle Bessie.' (Hello cousin Anne, my name is Bessie).

Bessie looked at Anne more closely. Anne was obviously older than her, perhaps 14, and she had striking features; dark, sleek hair down to her hips, and beautiful dark eyes.

'Lets speak English now shall we? Why, we are practically going to be French from now on' Anne's dark eyes had a mischievous glint in them as she took in Bessie's appearance. 'I must help you alter these English gowns, you look like a nun'

Bessie felt her lips twitch at Anne's remark and looked down at her gown. 'Yes, I suppose I do. Anne, have you met Queen Claude?'

'Why yes, she is a lovely mistress, very pious and she loves reading' Anne's voice then dropped to a whisper, 'But she's also very dull and boring…'.

Bessie laughed and raised her voice, so the French maidens could hear her, 'Her majesty sounds most delightful Anne'.

'Bessie, I do believe you and I are going to get along very well'. Anne then proceeded to help Bessie unpack her many possessions, remarking at how she needed to change her 'hideous' gowns along the way.

 _1518_

Lady Bessie Howard and Anne Boleyn became inseparable over the next few years; they grew up together, learned the ways of the French court, how to dress in the French fashion and how to keep men entranced. Anne at 17 years of age was nearly a fully-grown woman, and those dark eyes captured many men at court. Bessie was growing into a beautiful lady; her hair cascaded to her hips in golden waves, and her eyes were as blue as the sky on a summer day. Bessie's body was starting to show signs of womanhood as she was 13 years of age; her hips had become curvy and her breasts were getting fuller.

Both Anne and Bessie were the talk of the court- the young pretty girls who would not give away their maidenheads and give into men, but they were experts in the games of courtly love. They knew the ways of the men at court; and they enjoyed the chase.

Anne's sister Mary Boleyn, however, had recently become King Francis' mistress, and Francis certainly wasn't shy about telling the whole court. Anne was deeply ashamed to be 'the English Mare's sister' and one night she drew Bessie to a corner of the dance hall, whilst yet again Francis was soon pulling Mary out of the room to spend another night with her.

'Bessie, can we make a promise to each other?'

'Of course, Anne what is it?'

'Let's promise each other we will never be used by a man and then discarded. We will both obtain powerful matches, and we will both go to our marriage beds untouched'

'I promise Anne'

Anne and Bessie clasped each other's hands and smiled, then proceeded back to the dancing, where many French nobles were waiting for them.

 **Author's note:**

 **Just letting you know Bessie Howard is completely fictional, and I am basing the other characters both off history and the tv show the Tudors (Madame Colbert is also fictional!)**

 **Thank you** **AshlyKagome15 for you review, I really appreciate them, they inspire me to write more :)**

 **AshlyKagome15 also pointed something out to me. As Bessie was born in 1505, her mother would have to be Anne of York, however, I am going to go with Elizabeth Stafford as Bessie's mother even though in history she did not marry the Duke of Norfolk until about 1513.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, comment if you have any ideas/are enjoying the story :)**


End file.
